


Inviting and inciting me to rise

by Kyriadamorte



Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Ficlet Collections [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: A collection of itty bitty Finnrose fics.





	1. Sick Bed Visitors

When she finally wakes, Rose is met with a set of wide brown eyes gazing intently into hers.  She’s still a bit fuzzy at the edges and her brain feels like engine sludge.  

“Finn?” she manages to croak out.

“Mrrrrah!” the owner of the pair of eyes trills out.

Not Finn, then.  Speaking of…

“What the hell?  I told you to stay out of here!” scolds a familiar voice.

She blinks a few times to see Finn shooing a…whatever-that-was.  She can’t help put notice that he grimaces and leans away as it flaps off.  When his gaze fall on her, though, his whole demeanor changes.  He grows soft at the eyes and his mouth relaxes and he drops to a crouch next to her in a move that is far too fluid to be fair.

“You’re awake,” he says gently.

Maybe it’s the meds talking, but  _farrakh_ he’s pretty.

“Uh…thanks,” he says, blushing and scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Oh. Oh no.  The meds literally  _were_ talking.

She must have said that out loud, too, because he’s smiling in a way that’s torn between bashful and amused and he’s biting his lip and she remembers kissing his lips and apparently that’s important to share because-

“We kissed.”

He breaks into a full smile at that, “Yeah.  Yeah we did.”

“I’m gonna stop talking now.  Might go back to sleep-”

“I’ll be here when you wake up.  Don’t worry, I’ll make sure those creepy things don’t crawl all over you.”

“Creepy?” she half-asks half-yawns.  "I thought it was kinda cute.“

She can’t be sure, but she thinks she hears him groan before drifting back off to sleep.


	2. That Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

Rose can’t believe Finn’s just going to leave her here.  After she’d heard about how he cleaned out that nest, she’d thought he was a hunter, a  _hero._

( _Paige_  thought he was a hero.)  

She’s torn between confusion and frustration and disappointment.  And annoyance.  Being wet and shivering and abandoned at some inn like some sort of-  Well, like some sort of  _something -_ has got her hackles on end.

She stomps her foot and immediately hates herself for it; she knows it makes her look like a little kid.  “You can’t just dump me here!  We’re so close to finding their nest, to wiping them o-”

“ _We_  are not gonna go find shit, Rose,” Finn cuts in with a hissing whisper. “ _I_ amgoing to take care of this problem and  _you_  are going to go back into town and make sure no one bothers me while I do it!”

“Oh, because you’re such a big deal that you don’t need any help!  Just Finn, all by-”

“Because any help from you or any other human would only make things worse!”

For nearly a minute there’s no sound at all in the tiny little room Finn’s bought for them (for her) besides the rain beating against the window.

“ _What?”_  

Her question is little more than an exhale.  Her mind rushes to the obvious conclusion before skittering away.  It can’t be true.  It just  _can’t_.  He’s Finn.  Finn, who makes ridiculous jokes with a deadpan face.  Finn, who doesn’t mock her when she stumbles over her words or her hair flips up out at the sides.  Finn, who danced with her when no one else would.  Finn, who comforted her when her sister died.

Finn, who she’s never seen eat or drink.  Finn, who’s only ever met her after dark.  Finn, who was able to track and kill a nest of vampires all by himself.

“You  _know_  what, Rose,” he says and it’s so soft and gentle like the Finn she’s grown to know over the past few weeks.  Like the Finn she’s grown to lo-

She scrunches her eyes closed, refusing to let that thought fully form.  When she opens them, he steps into the light and gives her a not-smile.  

At the corner of his mouth are two sharp fangs.


	3. A spin about the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pictures-and-love-lost: if you're still looking for prompts, finnrose or finnlo (or any configuration of the three) at a party?

It’s been years since Rose got out of the mines of her homeworld, but she still feels odd in dresses (in anything much fancier than her jumpsuit, if she’s honest).  It’s not that the fabric itches - on the contrary, the Nubian silk feels amazing to the point that she’s been nervously fingering it all night.  It’s more…the attention.  And the implication that Rose  _wants_  the attention.  Her gaze drops to her chest where her breasts are clearly on display.  Yeah, nothing about this particular outfit screams “leave me alone and let me be socially awkward in the corner and ignore all you rich people that I don’t know.”

Unfortunately, that’s the point.  They’ve got to shmooze with some potential allies at this thing ( _soirée,_ a voice that sounds like General Organa’s supplies) and since, irony of ironies, Rose is actually one of the  _more_  socially competent people left in the Resistance, she’s got to dress up, get fancy, and rub some elbows with all these bigwigs. 

She’s gearing herself up to go talk to a tiny elderly woman in an elaborate headdress when she catches Finn out of the corner of her eye.  A genuine smile replaces the forced-near grimace she’s been wearing all night as he strides towards her.  He looks magnificent in the uniform they’ve tailored for him and his longer hair has been styled into a row of braids wrapped into a tight bun at the back of his head.

“You doing okay there?” he asks under his breath, smiling winningly at the officials passing by.

“Better now,” she replies.

“You wanna take a spin about the room?  Maybe show off some of those moves you taught me?”

She knows she probably shouldn’t, knows she should go try to win these people over to their cause….but she’s in a pretty dress and Finn looks fantastic and she’s already spoken to at least four separate strangers without sticking her foot in her mouth once, so she thinks she’s earned this.

His arm fits around her waist and he pulls her close - closer than he had when she had first taught him to dance, but not nearly as close as they have been when it’s just them.  They spin and spin to the over-orchestrated ballad and the stress of the evening begins to slip away.

“How do you do it?” she asks.

“Do what?” 

“Make everyone around you love you?  Charm these ridiculous peacocks into maybe caring about us?”

He scoffs, gently, “These guys don’t love me.”

She opens her mouth to protest, but-

“They  _don’t_ , though.  They’re fascinated by me, sure.  They like the idea of me, of the ex-stormtrooper. I’m a novelty they can add to their collection. ‘Sokay though,” he says, when her expression falls. “makes it easier, you know?”

“I guess…” she says, uncertain.

The music begins to wind down and she braces herself to go back into the fray.  She begins to let go of his shoulders before he pushes her closer for a quick, but soft kiss on the lips.

“For luck,” he whispers into her ear, making shivers dance up her spine. “Now go on and make them love you, too.”


End file.
